pathfinder_posse_rotrfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Muertismo/2018/7/21 - Arriving at Turtleback Ferry
2018/7/21 Arrival at Turtleback Ferry Previous /Next While being ferried across the Skull river, Jozen notices that Paradise appears to be missing. When he asked about it. the ferryman says, " Ole Pinkeye finally getting her fill. And frankly, I'm happy that the forsaken establishment is gone. Some 5 weeks now" The group arrives in Turtleback Ferry at the end of day 8, around dinnertime. Tyli decides she is most interested in finding a dry place to sleep and made her way to the Turtle's Parlor . The rest of the group agrees and follows. Cesten Orlandi stands behind a counter, and looks surprised to see the group come in. He introduces himself, and asks how he can help. Zova asks about rooms, and Cesten explains they're available for 5GP a night. Jozen steps up and expresses his displeasure at the cost. Cesten is surprised to see a member of the Order, and immediatly reduces his costs. He says he "hasn't seen any other Rangers for weeks, and it's a grave concern of the whole town". Jozen is concerned to hear this news. Tyli asks about the incessant rain, and Cesten explains it feels like weeks that it's been raining. Jozen asks about Paradise, ''and learns it sank a few weeks back in the middle of the night. The whole boat floated away, and sank to the bottom of the lake. The town lost some 11 people that night. The group camps out at the hearth to dry and talks about what to do next. After about an hour, the they decide to head to Bottoms Up , the tavern next door to get some food. As the group is saying goodbye to Cesten, Phade spots a tatoo along his neck line. It's immediatly covered up again as his collar adjusts. He would swear that it looked liked the Sihedron rune , a seven pointed star. The group walks out into the rain, and walks over to the tavern. The group sees the halflings behind the bar, and about 15 patrons, almost all human. Only about 30% of the place is seated, but it's a bit late for a dinner rush Phade speaks quietly with Jozen, asking about Cesten and his character. Jozen explained that the town is leary of strangers and outsiders. He orders a round of drinks for the group, in a display to hopefully set the towns people at ease. Berthandy the halfling brings out a tray of drinks above her head, and rests it on the table. She is happy to see Jozen and asks about he Order. Jozen exlpains that he is on his way back to Fort Rannick after his patrol. Phade invites Shale to the bar, and asks if he had seen the tattoo on Cesten's neck. Shale did, but didn't take notice. While explaining to Shale the significance of the seven sided star, Yad, the male halfling peaks up over the bar and asks what they would like. Phade places and order and wonders if they had been overheard. Yad returns and starts right in. "About about that star tatoo, I sure am glad to see that place gone. My business was half what it was before Paradise opened. Good riddance." Jozen walks away from the table and strikes up a conversation with one of the villagers he recognizes. Jozen introduces himself to Stan, a trapper from out of town. They talk about the absent Order, the excessive rain, and how the town has a lack of visitors and supplies. While Jozen is away from the table, Shale and Phade return, and Phade shares that he found a tattoo on Cesten the innkeeper's next, but is interupted as Jozen returns to the table. Jozen recounts the conversation with Stan, and expresses his concern with the absent Rangers. Phade continues, mentioning the tattoo again, and explains that it looked like a seven pointed star. Jozen interupts again, and pulls up the leg of his pants to reveal a seven pointed start tatoo on his ankle. The group is shocked to see it. Jozen explains it's not a big deal and that he got it at Paradise for being a regular. The group starts getting loud with concern and demand for answeres. Tyli tries to get everyone to quiet down and just eat their food. That they can talk about this back at the inn. As the group quiets down, Tyli hears the table behind her talking about the last time it rained list this, and how "40 years ago it ended up being a witch behind it all". They all finish up and head back to the Parlor. They all meet up in Tyli's room to talk about the tattoo. Zova explains to Jozen that the symbol is evil, and expresses her concern. Jozen explains a bit about what the tattoo got him from ''Paradise... '' He mentions that it was run by Madam Lucrecia. Tyli starts to wonder out loud if it was related, since the people of Magnimar were being sacrificed for greed. Jozen is feeling overwhelmed, and concerned. Phade asks if Jozen can be trusted, and Jozen said we're all the same team. Jozen decided to go back downstairs for fresh air, and to talk to Cesten about Paradise. Cesten says Lucrecia hasn't been seen, and there's no talk of reopening a similar establishement any time soon. A rescue party had been formed, but the gar in the lake were too aggressive to reach the boat. After a few minutes of chat, Jozen heads back upstairs and relays his conversation. Zova suggests they turn in and make their way to Fort Rannick in the morning. The next morning, the group meets up for breakfast. Zova mentions that they should check in with Maelin, their contact. They meet Maelin at the church of Erastil, and Jozen introduces the group. Zova fills in the mayor about the barg beeched down river, and Maelin says he will contact the dock workers to send support. He informs them the Church will assist however they can with investigation of Fort Rannick. They leave town, heading north along the old road. About 3 miles north of town they cross the old bridge going over the skull river. Zova hears the yowling of an animal in distress, and has the group go quiet. Bilbi identifies the cry to be that of a large cat. Bilbi insists they investigate, and the group follows her off the path about 100 feet into a clearing. Phade and Jozen stay behind. As they walk out into the clearing, they can see a firepelt cougar struggling against a leg restraint. Bilbi walks forward and casts spealk with animals. "You look hurt, what happend?" "''Help help, big man and dogs going to catch me. foot caught in trap, hurts bad. Please help, they have master!" Shale can tell the animal appears to be a companion and well trained. Tyli casts whisper to Phade, " I think you guys should get up here." Phade replies, "Why, what's going on?" There's no response, but Jozen is startled to hear Phade speak up out of nowhere. Bilbi discusses her conversation with the group, but as she is wrapping up they are interupted by the sound howling and barking dogs. Zova tries to spring the trap, but is not strong enough. Phade and Jozen decide to join the rest of the group and begin running through the woods. Shale discerns the direction of the incoming hounds and shares it with the team. He then takes up position near a tree and calls Fenris to heel. Zova grunts, enrages, and prys hard at the trap which starts to move but doesn't open.Jozen gets into defensive position. Zova tries again, but can't open the trap. Shale yells out, "Get ready, they're almost here!" Zova moves into position to intercept. Phade moves up to the bear trap holding the leg of the large cat, and pops it open. The couger is free, and moves behind the rest of the group to like at it's wounds. Rukus burst into the openning with his 5 large dogs, "I's hunting the kitty cat, No concerns o yous, less yous wanna be hunted too!" Category:Blog posts